


The Basics

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Car Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Virgin Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Chan is a virgin. He’s never been interested in sex before, but on a whim he decides enough is enough. He wants to have sex. With someone. Anyone.So what’s better than hooking up with a no-strings-attached classmate from the past who offers to show Chan the ropes?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 30
Kudos: 350
Collections: october☆sparkle: minchan ficfest





	The Basics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 78 for October Sparkle! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to the mods of the fest as well!

* * *

_ Virginity _ . Chan never really thought about sex. It wasn’t that he  _ wasn’t  _ interested or anything, it just never really crossed his mind. He’d always been so focused on school and sports. Oddly enough sex just didn’t fit his busy schedule. 

Chan’s friends teased him often, saying he was just way too frigid and absorbed in swimming. Hyunjin especially teased Chan about swimming, saying that his only love was the water. 

“ _ It’s a shame you can’t make love to the swimming pool!”  _

Chan found it funny, honestly. He didn’t think he was broken or missing out on  _ too  _ much. But maybe something had shifted after he graduated university. He didn’t have a swim team anymore. He didn’t have homework or practices. He had a business degree and a lot more time on his hands. 

Granted, Chan could very easily just join a community center... maybe even try for a professional team, but something was keeping him from even attempting. 

With the new time on his hands, all Chan wanted was to try new things. He’d been to every restaurant near his new job. He’d met all sorts of people and even gone clubbing. He’d managed to do a whole lot of  _ new  _ and  _ exciting  _ things. 

But he still hadn’t had sex. 

Still, Chan wasn’t sure he was too interested. He would see attractive people and feel nothing. Maybe he  _ was  _ broken or something. 

He wanted to try it. Maybe once, but parts of him were so unsure. He firstly, didn’t want to hook up with someone he didn’t know. And he secondly, didn’t want to ask any of his friends for help. That would be embarrassing. And Chan didn’t have time for shame. 

He just... suddenly had developed the urge to have sex with someone. But it couldn’t be  _ anyone _ . He needed familiarity without being  _ too  _ close. 

So that’s how searching for a sexual partner started. At first he scanned work, and quickly found that would be impossible to dodge if things went bad between him and a coworker. So Chan diverted his attention to the places he frequented. The cafe was owned by a married couple and their children... so that was out. The coffee shop had a familiar barista, but she had a girlfriend. So that was out too. 

Soon Chan was faced with the dilemma of branching out  _ beyond _ places he frequented. 

Social media wasn’t something Chan had enjoyed much of growing up either. Again, he was absorbed in sports and schoolwork. So logging onto his social media and seeing the thousands of familiar faces from university and school was... kind of thrilling. 

Lots of his classmates from university were either continuing education or married. A lot of them seemed unreachable entirely. 

Chan huffed as he followed back as many of his classmates as possible. Scrolling through he really...  _ really  _ wasn’t having much luck. 

As he leaned against his palm, elbow propped on his desk he could see the little message icon light up. 

He didn’t talk to  _ anyone,  _ so with immediate interest he checked the new message. 

_ Oh _ ? 

_ Lee Minho.  _

Lee Minho was from high school. He had been a year below Chan. He’d graduated and gone to some dancing academy for a few years. Chan had never been close to him — let alone held a conversation with him, so the message Minho sent had Chan snickering in his seat. 

**bunnylino** :  _ oh wow you finally followed back!  _

Chan thought that was a little endearing. He didn’t think anyone from high school would even remember he existed. 

**CB97:** _ I haven’t been on in a long time.  _

Chan didn’t expect the  _ instant  _ response. 

**bunnylino:** _ omgggg it’s so cool to hear from you! :)) _

Thoughts. No, Chan shouldn’t even think about what had crossed his mind about Minho. He didn’t know much about the big eyed dancer. Hell, he didn’t even look at his profile to see his photos. The man’s icon wasn’t even a photo of himself. It was of some Sanrio character. 

**CB97:** _ how are you?  _

**bunnylino:** _ phenomenal! I’ve been working at this studio and it’s sooo great! you should come by, maybe I can help you learn how to dance LOL _

Chan blinked. He could dance, couldn’t he?

**CB97:** _ you don’t think I can dance? _

**bunnylino:** _ you literally ate the carpet at homecoming _

Chan pursed his lips in memory.  _ Shit,  _ he really did fall during homecoming. He remembered he was just trying to impress his date... and he failed miserably. 

**CB97:** _ how do you remember that? _

For the first time since the conversation had started, Minho took a while to respond. He actually kept Chan waiting so long the elder had left his computer to heat up some instant ramen. 

Once Chan returned he finally got a response, arching his brow in interest.  _ Perhaps  _ he could initiate his thoughts with Minho. 

**bunnylino:** _ you were really cute back then... sorry if this is super forward or whatever but I had the biggest crush on you in high school. You were sooo out of my league so I never brought it up but u were just sooo cool? I probably sound so dumb !!!! _

Minho’s emojis were actually kind of cute. Chan hated seeing them otherwise—but they suited Minho really well for some reason. His display photo  _ was  _ a Sanrio cat character anyways... Chan didn’t know the name but, cats must’ve been his thing. 

**CB97:** _...typing.  _

Chan sat in thought, fingers tapping the keys hesitantly. Fuck it. 

**CB97:** I’m not big on dancing so would you meet me for coffee?

Chan snickered as Minho continued to type. A string of cat emojis filling the screen. 

**bunnylino:** _ fr _ ?

**CB97:** _ yeah my treat. We could catch up _

**bunnylino:** _ ooooo that sounds sooooooooo nice!!!!!  _

Chan and Minho talked about details before Chan gave Minho his number. He felt a little weird about asking to meet up with someone he hadn’t seen in over five years—wow five whole years? 

He didn’t even know what Minho looked like anymore. Minho didn’t have any photos on this social media account, and when looking through another app the username Minho used hadn’t popped up. He  _ really  _ wanted to see what he was signing up for. Well, honestly if things went badly he’d just hope another classmate would message him. 

Chan was strangely desperate to sleep with someone. Classmates were both fleeting and familiar. He could easily let them go if things went bad. And there was enough familiarity that he wouldn’t be sleeping with a stranger. 

It was perfect! 

Though Chan’s anxiety started to creep up his spine as he stood outside of the small cafe they’d agreed to meet at. He’d texted Minho half the day about it, asking him tiny little things about how life was after school. Mundane, but nice enough. 

Minho was nice. Chan remembered the dorky kid who had shared a class with his senior year. Minho had these large glasses and hair so messy and long that Chan wasn’t sure how the kid saw properly. He honestly didn’t pay too much attention to Minho in high school though. Which made him kind of perfect for... this. 

“Chan?”

Chan took a moment to register, but when he turned he was a little awestruck. Maybe confused. Because from his memory there was absolutely no way that this was the Lee Minho he knew. 

Five years really changed people. And puberty had hit Minho like the most perfect brick. 

He was stunning. The scrawny kid had gotten taller than Chan, not so scrawny anymore and based off of the marks on his knuckles he must’ve worked out in some way. He was so  _ toned _ . Chan couldn’t stop looking at him. He still had glasses, though they were a lot thinner and suitable for his face. His face—god puberty was a monster. He had grown so much into his face. And his unkempt longer mess of hair was styled and a lot shorter, bangs still wisping against his eyes but in a way that was so attractive. 

_ Fuck.  _

Minho laughed, “are you awake?”

“You...”

“Minho.” Minho beamed, holding out his hand for Chan to shake, “it’s been so long!”

Chan took his hand, eyes still lingering too long on Minho’s face, “yeah...”

“I probably look completely different,” Minho snickered, “I was so tiny back then.” 

Chan was starstruck. 

“Now I’m taller than you.”

His smile was heaven. Like a perfect ray of sunlight had just crept past clouds. What the hell had Chan gotten himself into?

“Do you wanna go inside or are you going to hold my hand the entire time?”

Chan felt his face heat, letting go of Minho’s hand to clear his throat, “sorry, you just look so different?”

Minho smiled wider,  _ fuck,  _ “you do too. You look so professional!” Minho laughed. 

Chan wore his usual business casual attire. Black slacks with a button up dark red shirt and a black sports coat on top. He definitely looked way too formal compared to Minho who was dressed in dark jeans and a beige colored sweater. 

“Ah, I always dress like this now. I work in an office so—“

“I would have never pegged you for a businessman. I thought you’d swim your way to the olympics.”

Minho was rather bubbly. Just as he’d been in his messages. Though instead of cat emojis he just radiated this cute energy. 

“Oh, should we go inside, it’s snowing—“ Chan noticed before pushing the cafe door open, Minho releasing a happy little laugh before moving inside. 

Oh no. Even his laugh was—Chan took a deep breath before following the younger man inside, quickly getting into the short line as the smell of coffee hit his nose. A distraction from the awestruck that was Lee Minho. 

Chan took his wallet out, Minho whispering if it was alright to get one of the more expensive drinks. Chan didn’t mind. 

Though Minho’s drink order was different. And it kind of made him laugh. 

“I’ll take a strawberry frappe,” Minho paused as he was asked about whipped cream and toppings, to which he enthusiastically replied, “everything is good.”

Chan snickered again before ordering his simple americano, stepping off the side with Minho as they waited for their coffees—well, Chans coffee. 

“We came for coffee and you ordered a cream based drink?”

Minho scrunched his nose, something far too cute to be doing in response, “what’s wrong with it? They’re really good.” 

“My friend used to make fun of people who ordered expensive drinks without coffee. He wasn’t trying to be mean spirited or anything, but I thought it was funny you ordered that.”

“He sounds boring,” Minho laughed, his drink taking moments longer than Chans. And to be frank, it looked pretty good. 

“He is.” Chan laughed back. 

Minho was nice. Chan figured he would be anyways based off of his messages earlier. He sipped his frappe through the corner of his mouth and seemed super attentive to conversation. 

Maybe  _ too  _ attentive. 

“So why’d you meet up with me?”

“Ah, to catch up—“

“We literally didn’t speak in school at all. I think you asked me for a pencil once and I almost fainted.”

Chan drew a breath, “I don’t know I just—“

“You haven’t logged into that account for like... it’s been years. Were you looking for something in particular?”

Chan swallowed hard. And maybe Minho noticed too quickly. 

Minho smirked, “stop me if I’m wrong, but is this a classic hook up?”

“A hook—“ Chan sighed, taking a sip of his coffee, “can I be blunt?”

“I’d prefer it.” 

“Yes. I logged back in to find a hookup. I figured that someone from school would be easier to talk to since—“

“Familiarity. And if shit goes wrong it’s easy to leave.” Minho laughed, like he knew the drill. Was this a common thing? 

“I’m sorry if that’s shady—“

“Nah, you would have eventually told me anyways. I figured it was weird my high school crush asked me for coffee out of nowhere.”

Chan’s face was hot, “you’re not mad?”

“Nah, I hookup all the time.”

_ All the time _ . For some reason that had shivers running down Chan’s spine. And not in a bad way. His shivers ran straight to his cock. 

“Oh?”

“Having sex with my literal crush from school, I wouldn’t say no. And if it’s just a one time thing I get it. I wouldn’t be mad.”

Chan hit the jackpot. Minho was willing to have sex with him and not linger with attachment. This was perfect. More perfect than Chan imagined. 

“So you—“

“I’d be a fool to turn down sex with  _ the  _ Bang Chan.”

“You’re serious?” Chan scoffed in disbelief, “I’ll be honest, I didn’t think it would be so relieving to hear that. I also didn’t think you’d honestly be so... into it? I don’t know. I feel like what you said in your message the other day is opposite now. You’re kinda out of  _ my  _ league, huh?”

Minho waved his hand dismissively, “out of your league? You’re kidding? Look at you, all dressed up and put together. I kinda wanna take you right here.”

Chan's face was hot.  _ Really _ hot. Minho was so forward about having sex and Chan didn’t think he’d get so lucky. 

“Wait, should we leave?”

Minho burst out into the prettiest laughter, beige sweater covering his mouth as he giggled like Chan was the funniest person alive. And his giggles just... completely melted Chan. 

“You’re that eager to have sex with me?”

“Yeah...” Chan admitted quickly, watching Minho compose himself, eyes half lidded and lashes long. 

“Okay.”

* * *

How did Chan get here? How did Chan end up in Minho’s car in an alleyway with his tongue down the man’s throat? 

Chan had made out a thousand times. Kissing had never been as intimate as it should have been to him. Things never progressed beyond some lights grinding and spit swapping, but something about kissing Lee Minho had his confidence struggling. 

They were in the back seat, Minho on top of Chan as teeth clacked and light moans filled the air. 

Chan tensed as Minho rolled his hips against Chan’s, feeling Minho's very hard cock against his own making Chan see spots. 

“You okay?” 

Oh god, was Chan that startled by Minho moving his hips? Was he shaking or something?!

“Huh?” Chan gasped as Minho pulled away, the string of saliva following Minho’s lips causing Chan to tremble. Oh god, he  _ was _ shaking. 

“You’re tensing up, do you wanna stop? We can go somewhere else or stop?” Minho pulled himself upright between Chan’s legs the best he could in the small space, “Chan?”

Chan pulled himself up the seat slowly, back against the window as he watched the beautiful man with puffy pink lips and blissed out eyes, “I’m just...”

“If it’s the place—.”

“It’s not the place.”

“Ah, is it me? Did I do something uncomfortable or wrong?”

_ Shit.  _

Chan cleared his throat. He was an adult. So he should be forward like one. 

“I’m a virgin.”

Oh shit. Maybe he was  _ too _ forward. Minho visibly looked surprised, maybe a little shamed. Oh no, that’s not what he wanted?!

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m... I’ve never had sex so I figured why not have sex with someone I know so it’s not too uncomfortable and...”

“You’re a virgin?”

Chan took a deep breath, “yes.”

“Ah...” fuck, was that a deal breaker? 

“I’m sorry if I ruined things I just... I don’t know what I’m doing and I’ve never done this before. I’m just tense but not because I don’t want to. I really really want to—.”

Minho shut Chan up with his mouth, tongue grazing Chan’s own as he parted his lips against them, hands at either side of Chan’s face. 

Sudden, but _awfully_ nice. 

They kissed like that for a while, Minho crawling into Chan’s lap and moving his hips slowly, tongue taking complete control of the situation. 

They only stopped when Chan’s hand lingered underneath Minho's sweater. 

“Hey,” Minho stopped kissing him, looking at him hard, expression serious, “you really don’t want your first time to be with someone you love?”

Chan didn’t care. He’d never cared. Sex was just something that people did. And he finally wanted to be a part of that. 

“No... I just really want to do it.”

Minho sighed before moving from Chan’s lap, eyes focused on Chan. 

“You’ve never had any kind of sex?”

Chan shook his head, eyes lingering on how Minho’s hands had moved to his pants, grazing along his inner thighs. 

“Shit, okay...”

“I really... like I said, I just really want to. If that’s not okay with you—.”

“Hush, I’m fine with it if you are.” Minho unzipped his pants, Chan's anxiety spiking slightly. 

He didn’t worry about Minho at all. He probably should have, but he felt comfortable. Well, comfortable enough. He was still shaky about the situation. He’d never had sex. This was just all  _ very  _ new. 

“I don’t think we should... I know you want to have sex, but what if I just blew you?”

Chans head spun at the offer. 

“It's not that I wouldn’t love to rail you in my car—it’s just, maybe with how tense you are we should take whatever happens with this slow.”

Chan nodded at that, “o-okay.”

“You’re very confidently okay with this?” Minho asked as he tugged Chan’s slacks down slowly, Chan raising his hips so that Minho could pull them down with ease. All the way down and off of Chan’s feet. 

“I’m okay with it, I swear.”

Minho took a deep breath before running his fingertips along Chan’s exposed thighs. 

“Your skin is really... really pretty.”

Chan wanted to respond but the feeling of Minho’s lips at his inner thigh had him trembling in place. Chan pulled his legs up around the man, Minho seeming content with the change as his lips lingered longer. 

It felt so good. And within seconds, Chan was moaning, Minho’s mouth at his skin. He must’ve been really sensitive there, every suck and slurp had Chan whimpering in bliss. He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt that good before. Something about Minho’s lips was really riling him up inside. He could feel how hard he was, and the coils in his stomach were relentless. 

Minho had sucked a good three or four marks that Chan could see before he pulled away and directed his attention to Chan's underwear, which were at that point very soaked with precum. 

“It’s okay,” Chan assured as Minho’s lips moved to Chan's underwear, ghosting along his clothed length. 

He was anticipating _so hard_ , body overwhelmed with pleasure as Minho’s mouth met his clothed length. 

Chan let out a much louder sound, covering his mouth with his palm as he rut his hips forward, eliciting a pleased moan from Minho. 

“O-oh my god.”

Minho laughed, nibbling gently along Chan’s underwear before reaching his hands to peel back the cloth. 

Chan watched Minho closely, confidence boosting as Minho smirked to himself, looking thoroughly pleased with the sight. 

“You have a really nice dick, Chan.” 

Confidence skyrocket. 

Minho laughed at Chan’s expression before pulling Chan’s underwear down, Chan moving his legs to make things less uncomfortable. 

God. He was so exposed. Thank god they were in Minho’s car. His tinted windows were the only thing keeping Chan from panicking. 

“I’ll ask one more time, is this okay?” Minho asked softly, eyes fixated on Chan’s cock. 

“Please...” Chan was leaking, precum making its way down his painfully hard length. 

Minho laughed before leaning down, eyes focused on Chan the entire time as he licked a stripe up Chans cock. 

Chan arched his back instantly, releasing another loud moan against his palm. He was going to explode if Minho kept teasing him like this. 

“Wow you wanna fuck my mouth so bad, huh?” Minho asked as he took Chan’s length in his hand, nuzzling his lips along his shaft before the pillowy lips finally met the head of his cock. 

“Minho...”

“You can, if you get the urge.” 

And then Chan’s body completely melted at the sensation of Minho’s mouth encasing him. It was incredibly warm and sensitive, causing Chan to throw his head back and slightly smack the window behind. 

Minho’s mouth was... so nice. Chan’s eyes glued to his as the younger man bobbed his head carefully, Chan’s cock disappearing into Minho’s mouth. 

It was... such a sight. Chan was losing it gradually, keeping his palm over his lips as the other struggled to find a place to settle. 

Minho smirked, “you can grab my hair.” 

The vibrations from Minho’s words had Chan rutting his hips forwards. He didn’t  _ mean  _ to, but he could hear Minho choke briefly before laughing, lips no longer on his cock to his dismay. 

“I’m so sorry—.”

“It’s fine! Seriously!” Minho continued to laugh before taking Chan’s hand to his own hair, giving Chan a reassuring look before taking Chan’s cock back into his mouth, this time letting Chan reach the back of his throat. 

Chan gasped, fingers tightening in Minho’s hair, which was incredibly soft despite it being so styled. Chan expected stiffness from a gel but... somehow his hair was so fucking soft. 

His attention left the softness of Minho’s hair as Chan felt Minho’s throat more frequently, the younger man bobbing his head and using his tongue to work Chan up. 

Chan didn’t think he’d last long at all. He could feel the springs in his stomach ready to burst, his entire body tense. He couldn’t help his small thrusts, Minho’s slight gagging sounds causing him to get closer and closer to exploding. 

Oh god, where should he cum?!

“Minho I can’t—.”

Minho popped off again, lips so much redder than before and eyes filling with tears as he glanced back up at Chan, “do you wanna cum in my mouth?”

_ Fucking god.  _

“Huh?” 

“You can.” Minho offered, eyes serious as he ran his tongue over Chan’s slit. 

Chan let out a moan in response, “okay... okay.”

Minho seemed enthused, taking Chan’s cock back into his mouth and his eyes finally leaving Chan to flutter shut. He was being way more calculated with his tongue, sending Chan into more frequent thrusts of his own, fingers carding through Minho’s hair as he chased release. 

Chan’s eyes fell shut as his body tensed considerably, the feeling of his cum filling Minho’s throat causing his own vision to spot and his hips to rut upwards, hand holding Minho down on his length. 

He lost track of himself, eyes rolling back and body relaxing after a few moments. 

Minho reached his hand to pat Chan’s cheek before realization hit that he was holding Minho down still, even after his body had calmed. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry—.”

Minho pulled off, pulling himself upright to look at Chan before crashing their mouths together again. He hadn’t looked hurt at all, which was good, but he must’ve been a little annoyed at least considering he was shoving Chan’s own cum into his mouth through their kiss. 

The taste made Chan shudder, but it wasn’t horrible. And he didn’t want to push Minho away at all as the younger man wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck, body so close that he wanted to really melt. 

Minho pulled away after a moment, smirk on his mouth as he looked Chan in the eye, tear stains at his cheeks that must’ve happened while he was giving Chan head, “can I propose something?”

Chan nodded, sliding his hand from Minho’s hair to run down to touch his waist. Minho’s hips felt... really nice. 

“How would you feel if I offered to show you the ropes?”

Chan blinked at that, “the ropes?”

“I want to show you the basics of sex.”

“Oh?!” Chan didn’t mean to say that aloud, but somehow it just made Minho roll his hips against him more. 

“Would you like that, Chan?” Minho asked, eyes fixated on Chan with a new form of lust that Chan hadn’t seen before, “I can show you how to suck cock,” Minho’s lips moved to Chans throat, instantly causing Chan to shudder as he sucked at his skin, “how to fuck, how to  _ get  _ fucked.” 

Chan’s eyes rolled back as Minho kept grinding himself against Chan, slightly painful from the rough cloth at Minho’s pants, “Minho...”

“Hm?” Minho stopped, a hand at Chan's face causing him to look at Minho again, “yeah?”

“I’d really like that... I really would.”

Minho smirked, “then we can start our lessons. How about we start with a hand job?”

Chan obliged with ease. 

A handjob. 

There couldn’t be anything hard about a handjob, right? 

Once Chan had slipped his own pants back up they had changed positions, Minho leaning against his window side as Chan sat between his legs. Minho had taken his pants off, cock hard under his underwear. 

Chan had never touched anyone else before, so of course he was full of nerves as he moved his hand to Minho’s cock, the younger gasping at the touch. 

“Just a handjob?”

“Gotta show you everything... it’s easy.” Minho was already full of bliss. He’d probably gotten so worked up from giving Chan that blowjob, not to mention the fact he’d been grinding against Chan for an extended amount of time. He was probably filled to the brim with pleasure. 

“Will you burst?”

Minho laughed, “I might... put your hand over my cock if you don’t want to get dirty.”

Chan cocked his head to the side as he pressed his hand against Minho’s underwear, Minho throwing his head back and letting out pleased steady breaths. 

“How hard can it be...” Chan whispered as he moved Minho’s underwear to the side, he figured they didn’t need to take them off entirely. Minho wouldn’t last that long anyways. 

His cock was bigger than Chan’s, not by much. Chan was thicker where Minho had more length on him. 

Chan swallowed thickly as he tapped Minho’s slit, sending the younger man’s head back again, a moan escaping his throat as he brought a hand around Chan's wrist. 

“Should I stop?”

“Don’t tease me,” Minho laughed as he guided Chan’s hand to his shaft, Chan wrapping his hand around Minho’s cock. 

Chan’s body was on fire as he started to move his hand along Minho’s cock, his thumb dragging precum down his shaft to make things slicker. He’d given himself handjobs all the time, there wasn’t anything too different with someone else. Just the  _ feeling _ . Chan couldn’t keep up with how close Minho was at all. 

“Chan...” Minho moaned out, his own name on the younger man’s lips causing Chan to tighten his grip. 

Handjobs weren’t so special. He really wished Minho had let him give him a blowjob, but Minho said he wouldn’t have been able to handle that right now. 

So Chan would have to try  _ next  _ time. 

“I’m gonna cum... I can’t hold it.” Minho laughed, moans so pretty and full of bliss. 

Chan watched Minho closely before moving his hand more rapidly, bringing his palm to cup over the head of Minho’s cock. 

“Oh—Chan what the fuck?” Minho gasped out, body trembling as he arched his back, thighs squeezing around Chan’s body slightly. 

“I think I can do a handjob, Minho.” Chan teased, leaning forwards to take Minho’s lips back, the sensation of Minho’s quivering lips against his own making him only want Minho to cum harder. 

“Ch-Chan!” 

Chan didn’t let up, he pumped his hand and kept circling his palm, Minho moaning out into his mouth. 

If Minho wanted a handjob, Chan would give him the best one he could. 

Minho’s thighs were shaky around him, his hands gripping into Chan’s shoulders. 

And then he came. Chan kept his movements even after Minho had coated both of his hands, causing Minho to writhe and moan out exceptionally loud beneath him as their kisses grew sloppy. 

He’d never gotten anyone else off, but judging on just how much Minho had cum and writhed, he must’ve done a good job at it. 

Chan continued until Minho was pulling himself up against Chan, mouth at his shoulder and saliva trickling down from the younger man’s lips. 

“Hm?” Chan pulled his hands off, wiping them on his awfully expensive coat that hung from the back of the passenger seat, “how was that?”

Minho pulled away slowly, eyes full of tears and face so fucked that Chan knew he’d done well. 

“Are you sure you’re a virgin?”

“It’s a handjob?”

Minho drew a breath before leaning back in his seat, tucking his softening length into his underwear as he watched Chan, “okay... we can definitely move on to blowjobs.”

Chan snickered, his confidence boosted as Minho melted back into the door, “right now?”

“You’re trying to kill me...” Minho laughed, wiping sweat from his forehead, “how about in a few days? My next day off is Wednesday.”

Chan worked that day. 

“Sure.” Chan closed the space between them again, “can we kiss a little longer?”

Minho smirked back before Chan melted against him in the seat. 

* * *

_Wednesday_. Chan had been waiting for Wednesday. He’s been waiting to the point he was  _ ready  _ to go. 

“A blowjob? You’re so impatient!” Minho laughed, setting his latte onto Chan’s kitchen counter, “you don’t even want to drink the expensive frappe I brought you?”

Chan studied Minho closely before taking the strawberry frappe to his lips, taking a big sip. 

“Oh, this tastes amazing?” Chan gasped as he pulled the straw from his lips, eyes wide in shock at just how  _ good _ the silly pink drink was. 

“See? I told you it was good!”

Chan directed his eyes to Minho, studying the man's demeanor before sliding the drink back onto the counter, “excuse me if I’m being blunt, but I just  _ really  _ want to have sex with you, you know?”

Minho laughed, tilting his head to Chan as he took another sip of his drink, “that bad, huh?”

“The more I think about it, the more I want to just do it.”

“It’s only been... it hasn’t been that long, Chan.”

“I really want to... I could do it right here.” Chan whispered before closing the space between them. He was feeling bold, but maybe that was the zap of energy from his strawberry frappe and the fact that Minho looked  _ too _ good in his pink sweater that was exposing his collarbone. 

“Right here?” Minho asked, arching his brow. 

Chan nodded, pressing Minho back into the stool at his island counter, parting the man's legs as he settled into the stool. 

“Bang Chan... I would have never pictured this happening.”

Chan smirked, leaning forwards to press the slightest kiss to Minho’s mouth before taking a slight bite of Minho’s bottom lip, the younger man shuddering with a laugh. 

“That good?” 

Minho parted his lips, tongue grazing Chan’s before the older man pulled away, crouching himself down between Minho’s legs. 

“Again, I ask, are you sure you’re a virgin?”

“Positive,” Chan whispered, unzipping Minho’s pants with a deep sigh of bliss, the man already hard against his underwear. 

Minho sighed out as Chan took no time in pulling Minho’s cock from the restrictive cloth, admiring the man’s leaky tip before pressing his thumb against his slit. 

“Chan...” Minho hissed, one hand grabbing the bottom of the stool as the other found its way into Chan’s hair. 

Chan gave Minho his attention, eyes wide as he slipped his hand down Minho’s length, “yeah?”

“You’re positive about this, right?” 

“I told you, yeah.” Chan laughed before leaning forwards, chest tight as he ran an experimental stripe up Minho’s cock that had the other man moaning out. 

He’d never done this of course. A handjob was easy. He had practice with himself in that regard, but this? This wasn’t something he’d ever done.

Yeah, Minho had done it to him the last time. But Chan had no clue where to really start. 

“Chan?”

“I’m good...” Chan took a deep breath, rolling his eyes at Minho’s worry—even though Minho’s worry was pretty valid considering Chan was just staring at Minho’s cock after a sole lick. 

“Do you need help? Or uh... guidance?”

“I know how to give a blowjob...” Chan was lying. 

“Really?” Minho laughed questionably, running his nails against Chan’s scalp calmly, “would you rather I lead this?”

Chan’s face was hot, “I’m not... it’s just.” He felt so inexperienced. He wanted to lead, but he wasn’t even sure how. 

Minho moved his hand from the stool to cup Chan’s chin carefully, angling his face up towards Minho, “I can help.”

What was he supposed to say? The way Minho’s eyes had glossed with lust was more than enough for Chan to part his lips and nod, his own eyes stuck on Minho’s. 

“I won’t be rough.” Minho whispered, sliding his hand from his chin to wrap around his own length, running the head of his cock along Chan’s lips. 

Chan inhaled, eyes expectant while Minho’s precum dripped onto his tongue. 

“Are you very sure?”

Chan nodded, scooting himself forwards to allow the head of Minho’s cock to enter his mouth. 

Minho laughed at that, hand still gentle against his scalp, “try not to use your teeth, okay? Teeth hurt.” Minho warned as he helped lead Chan forwards slowly, Minho’s cock warm inside of his mouth. 

He’d never really imagined doing this with Minho. Or anyone. But maybe especially not Minho. 

“Your mouth is so nice...” Minho complimented, his body trembling slightly as he filled Chan’s mouth, “if you want me to stop at any time just tap me, okay?”

Chan glanced up at Minho to nod before closing his eyes, moving into the most comfortable position he could, bringing one hand to hold the stool as the other ran under Minho’s shirt to grip his hip. 

“Okay, Chan.” Minho whispered before the sensation of Minho moving had Chan’s eyes rolling back against his lids. 

It was nice. Sort of. It wasn’t that Chan hated it, and it wasn’t like Minho was hurting him. But the pleasure was so off and on. As Chan tried to move his head to match Minho he found himself stumbling. Was stumbling the right expression?

It was... maybe he just sucked at it? Yeah, he sucked at sucking. That was embarrassing. 

Minho let out a low laugh, his body seeming to tremble as his fingers relaxed in Chan’s hair, “this is...”

Chan pulled off with a pop, peeking his eyes open slowly.  _ God. He was that shit? _

“You keep pulling away...” 

He hadn’t noticed. 

“Blowjobs are a no go, huh?” Minho asked, tilting Chan’s chin up. He didn’t seem upset. 

Chan parted his lips to speak, “it’s not you... I think I’m just—.”

_ Just what?  _ What did Chan want to say? He wasn’t even sure at this point. What would make sense?

“Just not ready?” Minho asked carefully. 

“No...” it wasn’t that. He was beyond ready. He’d been so excited the other day. 

“Then what?”

What was it? He wasn’t scared. He was nervous but... not that badly. 

“I just want to have sex with you.” Chan didn’t mean to sound so blunt, and the pinkness along Minho’s face was telling. 

“Blowjobs are... sex?” Minho laughed, helping Chan upright between his legs, “I don’t think you’re ready... for that.”

Chan pulled a face, leaning towards Minho slowly, “maybe I’m just too eager to get plowed that I don’t want you to cum too early.”

Minho shuddered, “you’re all talk, Bang Chan.”

He was. But Minho didn’t  _ know  _ that. 

“How about... we just skip right to it?”

“Sex?”

Chan nodded, closing the space between them to linger his lips along Minho’s, “yeah... maybe that’s why I’m so... impatient.”

Minho took a deep breath, “are you sure?”

“How many times do I have to say yes?” Chan asked, running his fingers along Minho’s stomach. 

“The bed?”

Chan nodded enthusiastically before dragging Minho off the stool and towards his bedroom, sparing a glance to the two drinks that would surely leave rings on his countertop. 

They hit the bed hard, though Chan hadn’t given them much choice with his tongue down Minho’s throat. 

To be fair, Chan had tugged his pants down, his cock resting against Minho’s as they kissed feverishly in Chan’s bed. 

Chan knew this boost of confidence would end soon. He wasn’t even sure where it had come from. Yeah, he was really nervous. But he was also really excited. Excited to finally have sex with someone. And maybe a portion of that excitement came from  _ who  _ he’d be having sex with. He really liked Minho, granted he’d only been looking for a quick fuck. But Minho was sweet. And right now Chan was thankful for that boost of energy. 

“Chan!” Minho gasped against his mouth, bucking his hips against Chan’s as Chan rolled his own slowly. 

“Sorry about the blowjob,” Chan whispered as he kept his hands up Minho’s shirt. Granted he wasn’t sure what to do after that. Minho’s body was warm, and Chan enjoyed touching it. 

Minho shook his head before flipping them, pulling himself upright before kicking his own pants off completely, running a hand down Chan’s chest before helping him remove his shirt. 

“I just really... maybe I was nervous about that part.”

“Do you want me to stop, Chan? We don’t have to do this now?” Minho whispered cautiously, one hand at his own shirt like he was ready to tear it over his head. 

“I don’t want to stop. No.” Chan spoke back, “I really... I want to do this. So bad.” 

Minho took a deep breath again, “okay, do you have anything here at all?”

“Have any?” Chan propped himself up slightly on his elbows, “any what?”

“Condom. Lube?” Minho asked with a soft giggle before tearing his shirt over his head, “it would be great if we had those.”

“Oh!” Chan’s face went hot as he rolled himself over to the two desk drawer, nearly knocking over the lamp as he pulled the sticky drawer open, “they’re in there. I bought them for uh... this.” Chan admitted, “I also have... stuff in my car.”

Minho laughed at that, moving over so he could take the bottle of strawberry lube and a sole condom into his hand, “prepared, huh?”

Chan bit his lip, “well yeah... I’m a virgin but I’m not stupid. I always had a condom ready.”

Minho snorted, leaning over to decorate Chan’s cheeks in kisses before sliding himself between Chan’s legs, Chan raising them up by his knees expectantly. 

“How would you like to do it, school crush?”

“Fuck me...” the words came out confidently even if Chan’s head was spinning, “I want you to fuck me, Minho.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to top?”

“I really... I think I’d fuck that up. Besides I uh...” Chan fingered himself. More often than he’d admit to Minho, “it’s not like I haven’t put anything... there before.”

“Oh?”

“I’m clean... and uh, I’ve uh...”

“You’ve stretched yourself before? I have too, and I mean I don’t think you’d hurt me if you’d rather fuck me—.”

“Can you fuck me?” Chan’s face was so fucking hot, “I’d love to... do it like that.”

Minho laughed, “if you’re sure.” 

“I am.” Chan watched Minho closely, the younger man popping the cap of the bottle up and coating his fingers. 

Chan watched breathlessly as Minho warmed the lube against his fingers, the man tilting his head with a soft grin, “stop me if it’s too much, okay?”

“I don’t wanna stop you,” Chan admitted aloud, face so red he would probably burst. 

Minho’s smile grew as he pulled Chan’s hips up slightly, the feeling of Minho’s cock resting against his own sending shivers down his spine. 

“If you want to stop me, do.” Minho whispered before the sensation of Minho’s slick finger ran against his muscle, causing him to grip his sheets tight. 

He’d fingered himself before. And if he had a good enough look at Minho’s fingers, he could tell that the younger man had shorter digits than he did. It wouldn’t hurt him at all. And it surely wouldn’t be uncomfortable. 

“Chan, what made you pick me?”

Chan took a deep breath as Minho pressed his finger inside of Chan slowly, causing Chan to arch his back. 

“For this hook up thing. Is it because I messaged you when you followed me back?”

Chan nodded, “yeah... you messaged me.”

“What if I hadn’t? Do you think you would have picked someone else?”

Minho must’ve been trying to distract Chan from his fingers, did Chan look that uncomfortable? He wasn’t uncomfortable... it was just very new to him. 

“Maybe... I don’t know.”

“Would you have slept with anyone?”

Chan took a deep breath as Minho wiggled his finger inside of Chan before pumping slow, “I don’t know... maybe.”

“I made it really easy, didn’t I?” Minho laughed, leaning down to press kisses along Chan’s cheek. Minho’s words weren’t harsh at all. And there was no venom in them. 

“You used to really like me...” Chan shuddered, a second finger causing him to bite his bottom lip, “right?”

“You know...” Minho’s fingers pressed deep, causing little moans and whimpers to slip from Chan’s lips, “when you followed me back... I got so excited.”

Chan closed his eyes as Minho’s lips took care of his face, his free hand sliding under Chan’s back to run soothingly along his spine. 

“My crush... finally followed me back.” Minho giggled at that, “it was so... cool. I didn’t think that we’d be doing this at all... talking to you was nice enough.”

_ Did Minho still like him?  _

“The hot Olympian from school... wanting to be fucked by little ol’ me?” Minho caught Chan’s lips, kisses lazy yet full of something similar to passion. 

Minho’s fingers felt  _ amazing.  _ Maybe it was just someone else’s fingers, but it had Chan gasping and rolling his hips against Minho’s. 

“It’s so fucking cool.” Minho whispered before Chan gasped out at the pressure of Minho attempting a third finger, “you’re still cool too...”

Chan wished he remembered more about Minho from school. He really did. 

“I should have talked to you more. You weren’t rude... I don’t know why I feared rejection so hard.”

_ Would Chan have laughed Minho off?  _ In school, Chan was a good person. He was focused on his studies and swimming. He never bullied anyone, and he’d had significant others. He just hadn’t... Chan wasn’t sure what his deal was. 

“I would have liked you...”

Minho pulled away, Chan’s fluttering his eyes opened to see how pink Minho’s face was. 

“Maybe.” 

They stared at each other for far too long until Minho withdrew his fingers, wiping them against his shirt before grabbing the condom he laid at the bed. 

“Again... do you really want to do this?”

Chan nodded, face still hot from Minho’s words. 

“Okay.”

Minho was  _ really  _ careful. After rolling the condom and making sure everything was slick enough... he was pressing himself inside. 

Chan had his eyes screwed shut as the younger man bottomed himself out. It didn’t hurt, truthfully. It didn’t sting and it didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. 

It felt  _ good.  _ Really  _ good.  _ So  _ good  _ that Chan’s head was spinning as Minho gave the slightest thrust, one hand still around Chan’s back as the other gripped the sheets. 

“How are you doing?” Minho asked softly, his voice but a whisper. 

Chan peeked his eyes open, heat almost overwhelming as he studied Minho’s face, “it feels really good, Minho...”

“Do you want me to move?”

“Isn’t that how sex works?”

Minho laughed at that, leaning back to take Chan’s lips again, “I’ll be gentle.”

Part of Chan wanted Minho to  _ really  _ just let go and fuck him, but the other part told him to let Minho do what he thought was best. 

Chan hooked an arm around Minho’s neck as he started to move, taking deep breaths with every thrust. 

_ Sex.  _ This was what he was missing out on. Maybe sex wasn’t like this for everyone. Chan had watched porn and seen sex scenes in movies. But they never really helped him understand how sex would feel. Granted... until now maybe he really hadn’t cared. 

But it felt nice. Chan wasn’t sure what had kept him from having sex, but he felt dumb for taking so long to experience it. 

“Chan... can I touch you?” Minho whispered through unsteady breaths of his own. His voice dripped honey and the sweat beading down his forehead and nose was enough to rile Chan’s own coils. 

“I’ll explode...” Chan laughed, keeping one hand hooked around Minho’s neck as the other moved to his hip. 

“You sure?” Minho’s hand encased Chan’s cock suddenly, causing him to knit his brows. He was  _ so  _ close. 

“Are you overwhelmed?” Minho asked calmly, thrusts growing more steady, Chan’s body shaking with every motion. 

_ Was _ he overwhelmed? 

“Let me distract you.” Minho laughed, pressing their mouths together again, Chan digging his nails into Minho’s back as he hit deep. 

Minho felt good. Really good. Chan wished he could describe just how good everything felt. He was melting. Melting into Minho’s embrace and warmth. Melting against those plush lips and adventuring tongue. He was just completely melting. 

Sex. 

He liked sex. Even if this was... he couldn’t place it. Tame? He liked it. He liked how sweaty they were. He liked how pretty the noises between their lips were. He liked the sound of Minho smacking into him. 

He loved sex. 

Chan cried out, eyes rolling as Minho’s pace quickened. He hit something inside of him that sent pleasure ringing down his spine. He knew  _ what  _ but he suddenly forgot the term. And he suddenly forgot everything as his body tightened and released all at once. 

Minho was steady, continuing to rock his hips as Chan gasped against his lips. 

He came. He could feel the warm substance across his stomach and chest. He could barely register that Minho’s noises had grown more expectant. He’d cum at any minute. 

“Minho.”

Minho pulled himself up slightly, breath erratic and tears at the corner of his eyes. He’d burst. He was going to explode. 

“Can I?”

A few more rolls of the hips and Minho was pulling out of Chan shakily, rolling back onto the bed with heavy breaths. 

Chan reached down to brush his fingers against his stomach before flipping himself, moving down to Minho’s thighs. 

He didn’t feel sore. Maybe he would later. But for now he felt fine. Happy. Light. 

Chan rolled the condom off of Minho’s length, admiring how pink the head of his cock was. 

“Chan... I really can’t hold it.” Minho whispered, sweat and tears now mixed on his cheeks. 

Minho was... really attractive when he was overwhelmed. He looked so wrecked. 

Chan smirked at what he’d caused before lowering his mouth to Minho’s cock. 

_ Copy Minho. _ He told himself.  _ Help Minho cum.  _

Chan took Minho’s cock into his mouth as he had before, taking a deep inhale through his nose before giving Minho a look, the younger man shakily bringing a hand to Chan’s hair. 

_ Cute.  _ Minho was cute. Maybe cute wasn’t what should have been running through Chan’s mind, but it’s all he could think about. How fucking cute and sweaty Minho had become. 

“You’re so...” Minho threw his head back as Chan bobbed his head confidently. 

How hard could sucking a dick be? Maybe Chan’s nerves from earlier really was just impatience. 

Chan watched Minho closely as he ran his tongue along Minho’s shaft experimentally, Minho arching his own back slightly, his hand in Chan’s hair tight. 

Minho was  _ so  _ fucked out. Chan expected himself to be in Minho’s position, but the younger man was a mess as Chan took control. 

He just wanted Minho to cum. 

“Chan...”

Minho’s voice was shaky. And his stomach looked tight as he bit into his lip. 

Chan took one more look at Minho before closing his eyes, bringing his hand to work Minho’s cock as he focused his attention on the head of Minho’s cock. Apparently that had been a great thing, judging by Minho’s enthusiastic cry and the liquid that made its way down Chan’s throat. 

He  _ tried.  _ He really did. But a couple gags and he was popping off of Minho’s cock to cough. It wasn’t like he was an expert or anything. And he half hadn’t expected  _ so  _ much cum to run down his throat at once. 

Minho sat up, holding himself up with one hand as the other reached for Chan’s face, “oh god... I’m so sorry.”

Chan shook his head as he coughed, sliding himself up to clear his throat after a minute, eyes blinking through his own choked tears to look at Minho. 

“It’s fine... I just didn’t expect it.”

“I should have warned you...” Minho half joked, running his thumb across Chan’s chin, possibly to wipe off the semen that he knew had run there. 

Chan took a deep breath once he caught himself, staring at Minho for maybe a little too long. 

“What?” Minho laughed. 

“Can we keep doing this?”

Minho laughed, pulling Chan back down on the bed to lay beside him, fingers tapping Chan’s cheek playfully, “did you think this was the end or something?”

“Yes...?” Chan blinked, “a hook up?”

“I said I’d teach you the ropes right?”

Chan flushed, “yeah...”

“I haven’t shown you  _ ropes _ yet, have I?”

Chan buried his face into the pillow with a laugh, “oh my god...”

“I’m serious, there is  _ so  _ much left... I’d love to actually show you how to clean up if you’ll let me.” Minho suggested, sitting himself up. 

“Oh?”

“Yeah... a shower would be good.” Minho took Chan’s hand, “followed by some cuddling.”

“Isn’t that... relationship-y?”

Minho smirked, “it’s common decency. I’d love to cuddle if you’d let me, Chan.”

Chan pulled himself out of the bed. Thankfully he wasn’t that sore at all.  _ Yet _ . Maybe he’d be sore later. 

“So we can keep doing this?” Chan asked again for clarification sake. 

“Oh, definitely.” Minho laughed. 

_ Again.  _ Chan felt anticipation rise in his chest. Minho had  _ so  _ much to show Chan. They had more time. Minho would fuck him again. And maybe he’d even let Chan fuck him. 

Chan was so fucking glad he followed Minho back. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again! I had fun writing! ❤️
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
